Spike Taylor
Dr. Spike Taylor (古代剣竜博士 Kenryu Kodai) is Max's father and is a paleontologist. He is a very good friend of Dr. Owen. He is voiced by Naoya Uchida (Japanese) and David Wills (English). Character Design Dr. Taylor has spiky brown hair and purple eyes (much like his son Max). He wears a gold shirt with rolled-up cuffs, with a brown vest over it as well as blue jeans. He also has a cowboy hat. Dr. Taylor is also rather muscular. Personality Dr. Taylor is very energetic and often embarrasses Max (to be honest, Max gets embarrassed by both his parents), although his wife, Aki, doesn't seem to mind. He often gets a bad case of dramatization, and his feelings often embarrass the D-Team whenever he is around them. He's very good at playing the harmonica, as seen in the 27th episode. He likes to lasso, but when he throws, it never hits the intended target; once, he even lassoed Zoe. Anime In the first episode, after Max obtains Chomp, Spike tells him to keep this a secret from his mom. This leads Aki to believe that Chomp is a strange-looking dog for the majority of the first season. DS Game In the DS Game, Dr. Taylor disguises himself as DinoMan. He tells Max and his friends that he's a mysterious fossil hunter that goes around the world digging up dinosaur fossils, but the kids already know that it's Spike due to his voice and clothing. Even though they know it's him, he denies the fact of even knowing the D-Team in anyway, so the kids go along with it, even though Max is embarrassed of seeing his dad as a dinosaur super hero. Dinosaurs In the anime, Spike never owned a dinosaur, thus, always wanted one. At first, he almost obtainedTank's card, but Terry got in his way; he wouldn't have been able to use it, either, since the Alpha Gang had the Earth stone. Later, when Seth unleashed his Black Tyrannosaurus, Spike was able to obtain Dr. Z's Alpha Scanner and aided the others with Saurophaganax and Terry. In the arcade game he disguises himself as DinoMan and tests the player's skills. He battles the player with a Parasaurolophus, Carnotaurus, Tyrannosaurus and Saichania. After the player defeat these dinosaurs, he claims that he had underestimated the player's strength and decides to stop holding back, summoning a Pachycephalosaurus. Once the player wins, he or she receives the Silver Mark of DinoMan. Trivia *In the first episode, Dr. Taylor says he knew everything about dinosaurs until Chomp came to the scene. *Dr. Taylor exhibits highly unusual behavior, as he ate Chomp's dog food and simply remarked that "it could use a little salt" plus eating a bag of Num Tum Leaves (by accident). *In the Japanese version of Prehistory in the Making, Dr.Taylor actually calls Ursula an Old Lady. *Dr. Taylor's DinoMan outfit differs in from the Arcade Game, as he is missing a torn red scarf. *In the Japanese version, Dr. Taylor's name means "Ancient Stegosaur Doctor". His name is also a reference to the two Street Fighter characters Ken & Ryu, which if combined means "Healthy Strong Dragon". *Even though he has a wife, Dr. Taylor tries to flirt with other girls, invoking the wrath of his wife. **It is hinted that Dr. Taylor fears Aki. *Dr. Taylor is the loudest snorer. *He ranked 54 in the Dinosaur King Ranker. *Even though he practices, Dr. Taylor still can't get a good target. He stated in "Rhino or Dino?" that he had big feet cause he lassoed himself. *It appears that during the arcade game dinosaur battles, Dr. Taylor is a skilled opponent, as the characters (like Rex) say that he is quite powerful. *There are many characters from other media that resemble Dr. Taylor, including One-Eyed Jack (Monsuno). **Dr. Taylor also resembles Indiana Jones; three things they have in common are their outfits, the lasso, and the theme song. **There are some ideal hints in the anime that Dr. Taylor would eventually have or use a dinosaur, most noticebly of the Fire Element. *#Being the fact that he almost captured Tank. *#His constant encounters with both Terry and Spiny. *#Dr. Taylor occasionally ranting about having a dinosaur and holding a Alpha Scanner with the Fire stone inside it. Gallery File:Dr._Taylor1.jpg|Spike Taylor File:Spike_Taylor_card.gif|Spike Taylor arcade card File:Dino_Dig.png|Dr.Taylor on Dino Dig File:DinoMan.png|Dino Man File:Spike and Aki in costume.png|Spike and Aki in dino costumes File:Kentrosaurus card.jpg|Spike without his hat - Special Edition card File:Dr._Taylor_wallpaper.jpg|4Kids wallpaper File:Spike-Aki.png|Spike and Aki in their younger years File:Dr. Taylor3.jpg|Dr. Taylor in the anime Screen shot 2011-04-04 at 7.24.21 PM.png|Spike holding the Fire Stone. Dr. Taylor1.png|Dr. Taylor after having caught Dr. Z's Alpha Scanner Taylors1.png|Spike and Aki stargazing Screen shot 2010-12-19 at 5.03.50 PM.png|Dr. Taylor in Episode 1 Screen shot 2010-12-12 at 9.30.13 PM.png|Spike flexing his muscles Dr.Taylor.jpg|Spike Taylor Dr. Taylor DKAA.png|Dr. Taylor TCG Card (DKAA) Dr. Taylor DKBD.png|Dr. Taylor TCG Card (DKBD) Spike Taylor arcade.png|Dr. Taylor's artwork in the arcade version 0.jpg 23619l.jpg Dinosaur-king-episode 1 DKids.jpg 20080718_01.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:D-Team Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game